1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic electronic device having improved contact resistance characteristic and current mobility in an interface between an organic material and an inorganic material and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices are electronic devices that use semiconductive organic materials and can be flexibly manufactured in a cost-effective and convenient manner as compared to silicon-based electronic devices.
Since the organic electronic devices use metal electrodes, an interface between an organic material layer and the metal electrode may be electrically incompatible.
Thus, research on the interface between the organic material layer and the metal electrode, in addition to research on the organic material layer, should be necessary to manufacture a next generation electronic device, particularly, a flexible electronic device.
Contact resistance is a representative electrical characteristic occurring in the interface between the organic material layer and the metal layer. In general, the interface between the organic material layer and the metal layer has high contact resistance. The high contact resistance may not be a problem in a single device, but may cause a serious problem in a circuit device prepared by aligning multiple single devices. Since the total resistance increases in the circuit device, the driving voltage may increase, the device performance may decrease, and the circuit may be seriously damaged due to heat generated by the increased resistance. Research on the interface between the organic material layer and the metal layer has been conducted in organic electronic device fields, such as organic thin film transistors, and organic light emitting device fields. However, there is still a need for research on improving electrical characteristics, including contact resistance that is generated in the interface.
A novel material has been introduced between the organic material layer and the metal layer to improve the electrical characteristics, including the contact resistance. However, the fabrication process of organic electronic devices may become complicated due to the introduction of the novel material, and the range of materials that can be used as the novel material to improve the electrical characteristics is limited.